The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, devices, and computer program products for auto-saving, retrieval, and presentation of key press sequences.
Many conventional telephones incorporate an abbreviated dialing feature where a telephone number that has been previously dialed on a caller's device is automatically dialed with just a few keystrokes. Telephones, in this context, include cellular and mobile telephones, facsimile machines or any device a user may use to dial a telephone number. Abbreviated dialing utilizes recent cache or stored memory on the telephone in addition to any cross-references to the caller's contact list.